It's Always been You
by OctoberLumos
Summary: Peeta points out that Katniss is acting unlike herself. When she finds out she's pregnant her hormones are raging and not everyone is happy about Katniss becoming a 'teen mom'.


I do not own anything HG related. I'm just a fan writing a story.

This story takes pace after Mockingjay in the Victor's Village. Peeta and Katniss are living together. Everything else is exactly where Mockingjay left off, except the epilogue didn't happen in this story. Like the books themselves, this is through Katniss's perspective.

I was staying home a lot more than I ever have. Spending my days indoors picking up around the house instead of hunting. Peeta works at the bakery from the early morning to the evenings around supper time, which I have started cooking a lot since Peeta and I are all each other has. As I was cleaning the house today, I thought of Gale.. What he must be doing every day. How he's doing.. He came here eight months ago to recruit some soldiers for training, and he stopped by for a bit, but he and Peeta still don't see eye to eye. Especially because he's still sore that Peeta officially won me over.

I heard the front door open and then close while I was in the kitchen finishing up dinner. I knew it was Peeta. He always came home around the same time every day.

"Hey there, beautiful!" Peeta said while grabbing my waist from behind.

"Hi! How was work?" I said trying to escape his grasp so that I could serve him his dinner.

"I had a huge order, remember that one I was telling you about the other day? For some party this weekend that the town is throwing? Yeah, well me and the other bakers got it done today and it was picked up and it took five people to carry all of the goods out!" Peeta said while sitting down to his plate of rice and chicken.

"Oh yeah? That's great, Peeta! Hopefully you'll have somewhat of smaller orders for a while so you can spend more time with me instead of going into work two hours early every day." I say while sitting down next to him.

After a few moments of eating and not speaking Peeta looks up at me with a funny expression.

"Katniss... You have been cleaning a lot." He said.

"The house has been dirty a lot..." I say mirroring his expression.

"And you haven't really left the house.. Or gone hunting." He said.

"I just haven't felt like hunting, I guess..." I said, hoping he wouldn't bring up my lack of hunting because Gale isn't here.

He doesn't. He looks me in the eye and says, "What's going on, Kat? Is something wrong? You always hunt. You hate being kept inside." He said. I could hear the concern in his voice. He was truly worried about me.

"You've cleaned the house every single day this week, Katniss." He says now sounding a little upset with me, as if I had done something wrong.

"I... I uh," I didn't know how to respond to this.. He was right! I had cleaned every day this week, and for no reason at all! I didn't even mean to clean every day.

"Are you? I mean, do you think you're... Could be.. Pregnant?" He asks with small fear for my response in his voice.

"What? Pregnant? No! Peeta. No. I definitely am not pregnant." I say with confidence, though in my head there are hints of doubt.

We let the subject drop and Peeta and I cleaned up after dinner. We spoke very little until we went into the living room to watch tv. After about an hour I went to take a shower. As I pushed the buttons on the dial to make the warm water and delicious smelling soaps come out, I heard a knock on the door.

"You can come in." I say to Peeta in a sweet voice. I want him to know that I'm not upset with him for asking me if I was pregnant. Peeta come into the bathroom but doesn't get in the shower with me.

"I wanted to apologize for asking that, Katniss... I guess I'm just used to you hunting and always being out of the house, so I just thought something must be wrong.. Or not wrong, just different." He said with a genuinely sorry voice.

"Peeta, there's nothing to apologize for. You were just checking to make sure everything was ok. I should have been more sensitive towards you." I said.

I got out of the tub, wrapped my towel around myself and kissed him. Our kisses continued as we made our way into the bedroom. He lay on top of me, our lips pressed together, opening only when our tongues decide to cut in. He removes my towel while still kissing me. Peeta's hands are soft as they run up my sides and onto my bare chest. I moan as he kisses my neck while cupping my breast. This isn't our first time. We've been living together for almost a year. He removes his clothes and returns to my body. My hands find his erection and I stroke him as he kisses my neck. He groans into my skin, making me smile at the satisfaction I bring him. Once I stop, he runs his hand down my stomach and into my center. I moan loudly as he inters his two fingers into me.

"Oh, God, Peeta!" I moan into his neck.

My moaning makes his fingers move faster, in and out of me. I cry out his name a few more times and then I tell him no more. He looks at me clearly confused.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asks with concern in his voice.

"No! Not at all! I just.. I don't want it to go any further than that tonight." I say not looking him in the eye.

He gives me one last kiss and then leaves for the shower. As I lay alone and naked in the bed, I sit up on my elbows and look down at my stomach. I now have the terrifying idea that I am 19 years old. Not even engaged yet. And could quite possibly be pregnant. Peeta and I had only used protection a few times. The other times we were so in the moment that we didn't even think about protection. I'm in no way ready to be a mother. The thought of it truly scares me so I lay down and try to sleep when Peeta gets back into bed.

The next morning after Peeta leaves for work, I decide to go to the maternal doctor, just to make sure there's absolutely no reason to deny Peeta of his desires anymore. When I get there, there are woman from town who are looking at me suspiciously. I hate that thir eyes are on me in such a judgemental way. When the woman at the desk calls my name, I jump. I'm never one to be jumpy and easily scared, but this place makes me uneasy.. I wish Peeta was here with me so I wouldn't have to face all of this alone. The doctor is a woman that has known me since I was very young. She delivered me when my mother gave birth to me. I wished I had a different doctor.. Someone who didn't know me or my family. She looked at me with her eyes narrowed and spoke with a judgemental tone. I did a blood and urine test and then left for home. She said they'd call by tomorrow and let me know. That was the longest 24 hours of my life. Peeta could tell I was nervous about something at dinner and I only let him kiss me twice before bed.

Before Peeta left the next morning for work he held my face in his hands and looked me in the eyes and said "Whatever this is, this thing that you're going though.. Please get though it fast. Or let me help you get though it.. You're scaring me, Katniss. If I get home and you're gone.." He starts but I don't let him finish.

"Where would I go, Peeta? All I've ever wanted and all I have is right here with you." I say slightly smiling.

"The way you've been acting.. Not hunting, and not letting me touch you... I just keep thinking, Gale.." He says without looking at me.

"Peeta, please," I say while pulling him into an embrace. It's always been you, Peeta. I thought at one time a long time ago, during the first games that maybe Gale would have been right for me.. We've been over this. I'm not going anywhere, I just have some things running inside my head right now. That's all." I say to him while rubbing his back.

We kiss goodbye and he leaves for work. Since I have no idea when the doctor's office is going to call, I decided to clean again. I end up cleaning for the entire afternoon, then I make dinner. Peeta will be home at any minute so I set the table. The phone rings and I snatch it off the hook, "Hello, this is Katniss Everdeen!" I say a little too anxiously.

"Yes, Ms. Everdeen, we have your test results. Would you like to hear the results over the phone or would you like to make an appointment to come in?" Says the sweet sounding woman on the other side of the phone.

As I open my mouth to reply I feel two hands grab my waist. I jump at Peeta's touch. I must not have heard him come in due to my attention being on this woman who was about to determine my fate.

Peeta fixes himself a plate and sits down, looking at me.

"Ms. Everdeen? You there?" says the voice.

"Oh! Yes, sorry! I want to uh.. You can tell me now." I say trying to avoid Peeta's questioning expression.

"Over the phone?" She says, waiting for me to confirm a second time.

"Yes! Yes, over the phone, yes!" I say, clearly frustrated with this situation.

"Congratulations, . You're pregnant." Says the voice.

All I can muster out is a croaky "Thank you." and I hang up, walk to the trash bin and vomit.

Peeta runs to my aid and quickly helps me upstairs into the bathtub. He runs the warm water and helps me undress. My eyes are set on the fawcett and they don't dare move. My expression is shocked. Peeta doesn't ask me any questions, but starts to unbraid and wash my hair. He leaves me for a short while after to eat his dinner. When he comes back up, I'm in the bed with my eye focused on the wall in front of me, and my expression still shocked. Peeta brings me a cheese bread roll and some soup that he made. My hands are shaky as I eat slowly and Peeta watches me, not saying anything. He takes my dishes from me and tells me to stay put as I pull the covers down and swing my legs off the bed. I wait for him to return. When he does he tells me to turn my back to him so he can braid my hair.

"Are you well enough to talk about the phonecall now, Katniss?" he asks in a quiet voice.

"It was the doctor's office.." I reply in a whisper.

"And is everybody ok? Is your mom alright? And Gale?" I can hear the tiniest hint of harshness in his voice when he says Gale's name.

"Peeta... The woman on the phone.. I.. Well I went to the doctor yesterday while you were at work.." I was glad my back was facing him. I was scared of the expressions he was probably making.

"Peeta... You were right. I'm pregnant." I say as I start to break down and cry.

Peeta turns me around to face him and holds me. We probably sit like this for fifteen minutes when I finally finish crying and pull away.

"I'll call my mother in the morning." I say, still not looking at his face.

"Should I stay home from work this week?" Peeta asks while moving the loose hairs from my face.

"No, Peeta. I'll be fine here by myself."

"I can't believe this. We've got a lot of planning to do. This weekend, you and me, we'll sit down and discuss everything. Where to put the baby stuff, where to buy the baby stuff.." I cut him off with a deep kiss.

"I'm so happy you are taking this so well. I'm scared, Peeta." I say, this time looking him dead in the eyes.

He pulls me back into the deep kiss and I lay on top of him. My fingers tracing the muscles on his chest.

"Don't be scared. I'm with you." he whispers.

"I love you, Peeta."

"I love you, Katniss."

The next morning I am awakened by my sudden urge to vomit. Luckily I make it into the toilet. Peeta is already out of bed and by the sounds of it, he is downstairs. When I finish vomiting, I brush my teeth twice and head down stairs. Peeta stops sipping his coffee and walks over to me. He grabs my waist like he always does and pulls me in close.

"I dreamed the most wonderful dream last night." he whispers into my hair.

"What dream was that?" I ask.

"You and I were madly in love and living together in a big beautiful house, we both were very happy and you were pregnant," he says with a smile. I look at him with a questioning expression.

"And when I woke up, it was like I was still dreaming." he finished and then kissed me. He was wearing his work clothes and I was still in my t-shirt that I had thrown on before going to sleep. He pulled me into the living room and removed my large shirt. I started to object, but he continued. Peeta was in charge which made me excited.

"Peeta, you're already dressed for work," I panted while he began touching my center.

"What's a few minutes, anyway. I'm the boss, so if I want to sleep with the love of my life before work, I'll do it." he says with authority in his voice.

He removes his pants and baker's shirt. We are both naked on our couch and he enters me. Faster and faster, he moves in and out of me. Louder and louder I cry out his name. My hips rocking with the rhythmic movements our bodies are dancing to. My fingernails raking down is bare back, making him groan with pleasure. When we finish, he lays on top of me and kisses my neck. Both of us panting and slightly perspiration from loving making. Not long after, Peeta leaves for work and I muster up the courage to call my mother to give her the news.

"Hello?" says the voice on the other line.

"Mom? It's Katniss," I say in a weak voice.

"Katniss! Hey! How are you doing? What's going on?" her voice sounds excited to hear from me, and I'm beginning to dread her tone of voice after I tell her why I'm calling.

"Um, I'm fine, I guess. Are you busy? I mean, can you talk right now, mom?" I ask.

"Yeah! I'm on my break right now so I can talk. What's going on, Katniss? You sound like something is bothering you. Is everything with Peeta ok?" she's speaking sort of fast. Throwing these questions at me with concern in her voice.

"Peeta's fine. We're fine. I just... Um, I need to tell you something and I don't really know how to." I'm holding my breath between sentences.

"Spit it out, Katniss, you're scaring me." her voice is serious.

"Mom, I went to the doctor the other day and I'm pregnant." there! I said it. What a relief! Except I didn't feel relieved at all. I waited for her response, but all I heard was her heavy sighs.

"Oh, God... You're sure?" she doesn't soud happy.

"Positive."

"I'll ask off for work and come take care of you. How far along are you?"

"Two months, but I don't want you to come here, mom. I've got it under control. I just have to go back to the doctor to get things set up. Take pills and everything. Peeta and I can handle it! We got ourselves into this." I was trying to speak calmly, but there was a sense of anger in my voice. Why was I angry at her? She didn't do anything wrong...

"Ok, well I'll try to come by soon anyway, just to see you and everything. I've got to get back to work now, Katniss." her voice was drained of the excitement that it earlier had.

"Please don't tell anyone, mom. Please. I love you."

"I love you too, Katniss."

Click. I had to get out of the house. I needed to tell Peeta what my mother's reaction was. I needed to see his face and for him to tell me that everything would be just fine. I put on my shoes and walked out of the house. It was the beginning of the season of fall, so I didn't need a jacket quite yet. I enjoyed fall the most out of all the seasons. I walked through town until I got to Peeta's bakery. When I got inside there were a few people in line getting their baked goods. I went straight through the double doors to the kitchens to see Peeta.

"What are you doing here, beautiful?" He said with a big smile while looking up and rubbing his floury hands on his apron before reaching for my hands. This is one of the things I love most about Peeta. He'll drop anything just for me. Because he loves me so much.

"I called my mother... She didn't say much." I whispered.

Peeta pulled me closer to him and kissed my head.

"Come in here, lets talk about this." he said while walking me into his office. He closes the door behind him and pulls out a chair for me, right in front of his chair. When we sit down, our knees are touching and we're still holding hands.

"She's coming for a visit at some point and I told her not to tell anyone. Have you told anyone?" I asked while looking deep into his eyes.

"No, but the woman from the maternity office came in for some lunch bread today.. She looked me dead in the eye and said something about buns being in the oven." Peeta said with a small chuckle. "I know for a fact she wasn't talking about bread." he added.

"Peeta, I know you've not been at work long but I really want you to come into town to pick up some things with me.. And I want you to.." he cut me off.

"Go to see Haymitch and tell him the news with you. Right?" he said. How did he know that's what I was going to say?

"Yeah." I reply in a weak voice.

"Ok, I'll take today off, but I'll have to go in early tomorrow and stay late to make up for it." he says while removing his apron and standing up.

"Thank you." is all I can say. He's so kind to me and I am sure he will be a wonderful father.

We get to the market to pick up some things and everyone in it seems to be looking at Peeta and I as if we are some sort of freaks, which we should be used to because that's how we were looked at when we first arrived at the Capitol a few years ago for the Hunger Games.

Next stop is Haymitch's house. I'm not sure why, but I feel very nervous about telling Haymitch. He'll probably just laugh and say something cocky.

When he answers the door, he isn't drunk, but he's had a little of the white liquor this afternoon. I could smell it on his clothes.

"Come in." he says in a rough voice. We walk to his kitchen and sit down.

"We have some news we wanted to share with you," Peeta starts.

"Well, let me guess... You're not engaged." he said while looking at my hand. "You're not moving.. So, you're pregnant. This time for real." he said while pouring himself a glass of his white liquor.

"Yep." I say with a blank expression.

"Well, congratulations, kids." he says before taking a gulp of his revolting liquid. I can tell in his voice that he's being insincere and it annoys me.

"Well, that's all we wanted to tell you. We have groceries we need to get home so we really need to get going." I say very quickly while standing up.

Peeta grabs our things and heads out the door first. Before I can reach the end of the hall towards the front door, Haymitch grabs my wrist and I turn to look at him.

"Listen, sweetheart, this isn't going to be anything like when you were pretending to be pregnant." he said in a soft voice.

"I know that." I say in a harshly.

"There are going to be times when you'll be upset and my house will always have a room for you to stay in, should you need it. But don't go leaving Peeta. No matter how mad you get at him, we worked too hard to save his heart those three times, so don't go breaking it. Understand?"

For some reason I'm annoyed that he'd even suggest such a thing. I snatch my wrist from his grasp and say "Got it." before I slam his door and leave.

The next morning I wake up in bed alone. Peeta went in early to make up for yesterday. I go down for breakfast and then I spend the day preparing one of the upstairs rooms for the baby. I set up part of the crib for the baby, and I cleared the room of it's old possessions. I made dinner and set a plate for Peeta in the oven for when he comes home. I go upstairs to take a shower after I eat and when I get out of the shower I can hear someone in the kitchen. I dress myself quickly, and braid my hair while quietly walking down the stairs. I see a pair of big black boots rested on the rug at the front door. Those boots look very familiar... Gale.

"Gale? Is that you?" I say while walking around the corner into the kitchen.

"Yeah, in here." his voice coming from the pantry, sounding upset.

I walk into the pantry and reach out for a hug that he accepts. He holds me for a long time, breathing heavily.

"What are you doing here?" I say in a happy voice while we let go of each other. He looks down at my slightly extended belly, his expression is stone cold.

"I wanted to talk to you about that." he said while pointing to my stomach as if it were some kind of disgusting thing.

We sit down at the table and he stares at me with anger and hurt in his eyes. He still hasn't fully accepted that Peeta is the one I've chosen, even though Gale is with Madge.

"Katniss, you're not even engaged."

"I know that, Gale."

"When your mother told me, I punched a hole in the wall. How could you do this?" he was raising his voice.

"How could I do what, Gale? Get pregnant or chose Peeta over you?" I say, my voice practically dripping with venom from the harsh words I spat out at him.

"You're so damn irresponsible! You know that? Always getting yourself into trouble! And what do you think Prim would say, huh? What would she say about her big sister getting herself knocked up by the bread boy? I guess he really does put buns in the oven, and here's the damn proof!" he yells, jumping up from his chair and gesturing to my stomach. I'm now standing too. At that moment Peeta walks in.

"Gale? I heard yelling from outside.. What's going on?" Peeta says while walking towards me.

"You're and asshole, Gale! A complete asshole! Peeta loves me, ok? He loves me! He didn't do anything wrong!" I am yelling so loud that my throat is starting to hurt. "And how dare you talk about Prim! How dare you! You have no right!" I'm now hitting him on his chest hard enough to bother him, but not enough to hurt him.

Peeta just stands there, letting me hit Gale because he knows Gale hurt me with his words.

"Get-out-of-my-house!" I say between slaps and punches to his chest. "I said get out!" now I'm crying and I give him one last hit before slumping to the floor with sobs.

Peeta leans down to comfort me. Gale looks down at me and says "Katniss, I didn't meant it.. About Prim and everything.. I... I need a place to stay because I'm here for recruiting this week. I really am sorry." he says in a quiet voice. He bends down to look me in the face. "Katniss, I didn't mean it, alright?"

"You can stay." I say while wiping my tears. Peeta says nothing and helps me up. He eats his dinner while Gale goes to the guestroom to change.

"I am sorry you had to come home to all of that." I whisper.

"I'm sorry you forgot to ask me if I was ok with him staying here for the week." he says, not looking at me.

I lean over to kiss his cheek and whisper to him "I'm so sorry. Can he stay?"

"I guess so. But if he tries anything," I don't let him finish, instead, I kiss him on the lips and then I thank him.

Gale stays in his room quietly until we go to bed. I wake suddenly from a dream to which I am inside a giant plastic box and no one can hear me, Peeta and Gale are beating each other up outside of the box and I am having the baby and I scream for help and no one hears me, no one seems me, it's like I'm not even there. Then the box fills with my own blood and I drown in it.

I leave the bed, not wanting to wake Peeta, go downstairs and find Gale in the kitchen.

"Did I wake you?" he asks.

"No. I had a strange dream. I just need some milk." I say while looking at him suspiciously.

"Can I use your phone? I want to call Madge.. Tell her that you're letting me stay for the week and everything..."

"Yeah, sure. Do you want me to leave, or.." I ask

"No, it's fine. You stay, I want to talk to you in a civil way before bed.. That's another reason I couldn't sleep." he says looking sort of embarrassed.

He calls Madge and she answers almost instantly. I only hear Gale's end of the conversation.

"Hey, gorgeous... Yeah, I'm staying with Katniss and Peeta... Mmhm... The week will be over before you know it, then I'll be back home with you."

The way he says "Home" stings me. This is his real home.. And Madge? I can't imagine them as a pair like Peeta and I are. I can't even imagine Gale touching her. The thought of it makes my skin crawl.

"Ok, baby, I'll call you tomorrow night.. Yep.. Ok, I love you.. Ok, goodnight." he hangs up.

He had said "I love you" first.. I shut my eyes tight and slightly shake my head trying to get the stupid small jealousy out of me.

"Katniss, I'm not happy that you're pregnant..." he starts.

"Go on." I say in a testy voice.

"But... Are you happy?" his question oddly doesn't bother me.

"I really am. Really, Gale. I'm so in love and everything seems to be just right." I say. I'm being completely honest.

"Well, are you happy you're pregnant?" he asks.

"I guess I haven't fully accepted that I'm pregnant, because I'm not happy or sad about it. It doesn't seem real."

"Well it is real, Catnip. You need to realize that before it's too late." he says as he stands up and walks over to my chair. I then stand up too and look into his eyes. He pulls me into a warm embrace and I breathe him in. He apologizes again for what he had said earlier. I am facing the kitchen archway where the stairs can be seen. I open my eyes and I see Peeta going up the stairs quickly. I let go of Gale instantly and say goodnight to him while making my way up the stairs.

"Peeta?" I call out to him while I turn the lights on in our room. He isn't there so I go into the bathroom. Peeta is in there brushing his teeth at the sink, clearly pretending he's seen nothing, but I can see the hurt in his eyes. I know that he thinks I've betrayed him.

"Peeta, I saw you on the stairs. It was nothing. He was apologizing again for being so out of line earlier." I pleaded with him.

"Why'd you go down there at two in the morning, anyway?" he asked. I could hear the pain in his voice now.

"I had a nightmare..."

"I was laying right next to you... You couldn't wake me to comfort you?" he stopped looking at me.

"I wasn't going downstairs for comfort, Peeta! I was getting some milk and Gale asked to use the phone, then he wanted to apologize! That's all, Peeta, please!" I'm begging him to look at me again. I walk over to the sink that he is standing in front of and hold him from behind.

"Please, Peeta. You're the one. There's no question in my mind. You're the one I love forever. Gale is just my friend.. Besides, he loves Madge." There's no hint of jealousy in my voice when I speak about Madge. He turns around and kisses me. Our tongues meeting one another and my hands slide up his bare chest. His hands sliding up my shirt and taking it off. He carries me to the bed, still kissing me and lays me down. He looks at me for a minute which makes me uncomfortable.

"Peeta, please turn the lights out... I don't want you to look at me." I say in a weak voice.

"Why don't you want me to look at you?" he asks while turning the lights out anyway.

"Because I'm ugly.. Because I'm pregnant." I whisper.

"Ugly? You're beautiful no matter what, Katniss." he says while getting back on the bed and kissing my neck.

"When you make love to me.. That't the only time I really feel beautiful while I've been pregnant."

"That's ridiculous. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Pregnant or not." he says before taking my pajama pants off.

He kisses down my body, his lips stopping at my center. He enters his tongue and I moan as quietly as I can, remembering that Gale is inside my house. His tongue moves around, licking and sucking and kissing me. My hands cling to the sheets like I'm about to fall off a cliff.

"Oh, God! Oh, God!" I moan louder than last time, still trying to contain myself. Peeta slips his fingers in and moves them in and out. I have to cover my mouth to not scream as he rubs the place that is my most wonderful pleasure spot. When he stops he whispers in my ear, "You're soaking." I can almost hear the smile cross his lips.

"Now, I'm in charge." I say while turning him on his back. I remove his pants and I lower myself onto his hard erection. I start slowly and he reaches up to hold my breasts. As I buck my hips harder, he groans louder. We continue for a few moments and then we stop to breathe. I lay next to him and he says, "Wall." I instantly know what he's talking about. We've never had sex standing up, so I get up and walk to the bare spot on the wall. Peeta lifts me and I'm pinned between the wall and his body. My legs wrap around his waste and he is inside of me again.

"God, Katniss!" Peeta moans. With every thrust of his hips, my shoulders hit the wall causing it to go bump, bump, bump, bump, repeatedly. Both of us are moaning with pleasure and breathing heavily as if we've just run a very long distance.

We almost instantly fall asleep once we reach the bed. The thoughts of Peeta loving me so much swimming through my mind as my eyes begin to close.

As the week with Gale comes to an end I get a phone call from my mother. She tells me that she doesn't have time to come an visit before the baby is born, but she wishes me luck and sends me her love. This frustrates me. With Peeta working longer hours and Gale leaving, I feel alone.

Another week passes and I find myself standing in the newly furnished nursery. It's light green walls match the light green bed and blankets in the crib. I spend much of my time making sure everything in this room looks right, but today I decide to visit Peeta at work. It's about 4 in the afternoon so I don't expect the shop to be too busy.

I walk to the bakery wearing my coat because it's December and the snow is starting to fall. When I arrive, I notice only one person in the bakery. I look through the window before going in. It's a woman about my age. She's twirling her already curly blond hair and flirting with Peeta, who is smiling back at her, laughing at her words, while leaning over the counter. When I see her touch his forearm and he doesn't pull away. She walks behind the counter and eyes him up and down with a smile on her face. She then reaches her hand out and runs it trough Peeta's hair. When he doesn't object, I run for it. I can't stand to see another second of this, so I run straight for Haymitch's house.

"Please! Please, Haymitch! Let me in!" I yell while pounding on his door. He opens it and I run inside.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" he shouts while looking behind me, seeing if I was being chased by anything.

"It's Peeta.. I saw him with another girl, Haymitch! I went to visit him and I saw her! She was all over him! And.. And he didn't make her back off!" I broke down in sobs.

"I told you there's a guestroom here that you're welcome to use, if you want." he said while patting my back.

"I know Peeta, sweetheart, and I know he'd never betray you. He was just being polite- no, really! Don't try to correct me, Katniss. You know I'm right." he said with a stern voice. "But if it makes you feel any better, you can stay here for as long as you need. But as soon as that baby comes, you're out of here. Understood?"

"Yes.. Thank you. If Peeta comes by or calls... Tell him.." Haymitch cuts me off,

"I'll tell him you need some time away and will talk when you're ready." I nod and walk up to the guestroom. As I expected, Peeta called here 3 times and neither Haymitch or I answered. Then he ran frantically over here asking if Haymitch knew where I was. When Haymitch told him I was staying here for a while Peeta was confused. I stayed up stairs while Peeta was at the door, but I listened to their conversation.

"Haymitch, let me in to speak with her!"

"Not going to happen. She said she'll come to you when she's ready."

"I need her! You don't understand! Let me in! KATNISS!" he was yelling and trying to push Haymitch out of the way.

"You can't see her, Peeta. Go home. It's what she wants." at this responce, Peeta was defeated.

"Ok." was all he said and he left. I watched him walk a few yards over to our house.. He was crying. I felt like I had just done the very thing Haymitch told me not to do.. Break his heart after I'd been protecting it for all of those years.

It's been three weeks since I left my house to stay with Haymitch. I've hit my five month pregnancy mark and I'm pretty big. I have had nightmares every night since I left Peeta. He stands outside of our house in the snow for an hour every morning and night before and after he goes to work. Sometimes he cries as he stares at Haymitch's house, and sometimes he doesn't. I miss him very much, but I am too stubborn to let go of what I saw.

"Katniss?" Haymitch calls me from the living room. I walk down to him and he's sitting on the couch completely sober.

"I want you to go home today." I don't object, but I thank him with a hug. After gathering my things, I go home and see the house has been completely untouched since I left that day to visit Peeta at work. The cloth on the table is exactly where I left it. Our bed has not been slept in, but the chair in the corner has. I go and take a bath, as i sit in the warm water, I think of what I will say to Peeta when he gets home. I end up taking a nap in bed and when I wake, I can hear the sound of feet coming up the stairs. I rub my eyes and lean up on my elbows, there, in the doorway, stands an unshaven, unkempt Peeta wearing floury clothes and an expression that makes it look like he's just won the lottery.

"Katniss!" he says running to the bed. He reaches me and I want more than anything to kiss him and apologize for leaving him, but I don't. I let him hug and kiss me. I let him touch my stomach and say how much he's missed me, but I don't lift my arms to him. I don't kiss him and I don't tell him I missed him. He sits on the bed, looks me in the eyes and says, "Why did you leave me?"

"That day.. The day I left.. I went to see you while you were at work. There was a woman there.. You're sleeping with her, aren't you." this wasn't really a question, it was more of an accusation.

"What? What woman? You're the only woman I'm sleping with, and I'm not even sleeping with you!" he said sounding terribly upset.

"The blond, Peeta. The one touching your arm, eyeing you and running her damn hands through your hair! Remember her? You didn't even try to make her stop touching you!" I yelled at him.

"Katniss.. You saw that woman?" he said with a smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling? This isn't funny, you ass!" I shouted like hitting his arm.

"You're jealous of her?" he sounded so surprised at me, which was making me feel stupid. "She cuts my hair, Katniss! Ha ha! I'm not sleeping with her! I don't even like her at all! You thought she was flirting with me?" now I really felt stupid. I stopped looking at him and got up from the bed. Peeta darted across the room to stop me from leaving.

"I cried every night, having nightmares for three weeks, Kat, and all of this could have been resolved that very day if you'd just come down to talk to me at Haymitch's place." he said while touching my face.

"I'm an idiot, Peeta." I was crying and he wiped my tears away.

"Can you promise me that you'll never leave like that again, Katniss?" he asks sweetly.

"I swear I won't." I say and then kiss him passionately.

*Four months later*

Cameilla Primrose Mellark is born. It was a sunny day in April and everything was just right. My mother was there for the birth of her beautiful granddaughter and Gale was announced Godfather of Cameilla. On the day Peeta and I brought her home, Peeta proposed to me. We will be married within the next few years. We're taking our time because our lives have already been rushed enough and we know we'll last though our unmarried years because we've lasted this long and there's absolutely nothing that can separate us. We are happy, we are in love and we always will be.

The End.

I hope you all liked it! Please comment, rate, or whatever it is you do on here! I'm new to think, so please go easy on me! Questions and comments are more than welcome!


End file.
